New and existing toilets employ a mechanical, manually activated flushing lever. Said flushing apparatus consist of (but not limited to) a flush handle, a threaded sleeve connected to the flush handle, a rod or “lever arm” attached solidly or directly connected to the flush handle, and an independent securing nut (received by said threaded sleeve).
The rod end or “lever arm” of the mechanism and the threaded sleeve are inserted through a hole in the wall of the toilet (water reservoir) tank to a stopping point where the flushing handle remains on the outer body of the toilet tank.
The threaded sleeve receives a nut to secure said flushing apparatus to the toilet reservoir tank. When activated, the flush handle, threaded sleeve, and lever arm move in unison, while the tank securing nut remains stationary.
Assembled, the securing nut maintains position (tight), whereby, securing all other components of said flushing apparatus. It is essential that the flushing mechanism remains in its' designed and assigned location during operation for this apparatus to function properly and efficiently. Other measured parts (included, but not exclusively, the flapper connected to the lever arm) rely on this mechanism's designed position for complete functionality of the flushing cycle.
The securing nut's position is maintained by the physical relationship created between the threads of the bolt and the grooves of the nut, and by the pressure exerted on the nut securely contacting the interior wall of the tank.
When activated, the flush handle and threaded sleeve rotate in one direction (usually, but not exclusively, downward), as to cause the connected or continuous internal lever arm to raise. As the lever arm raises, a connecting mechanism (usually a chain, but, not exclusively) attached to a flapper, raises to release water through an opening- and in to the toilet bowl. The flush handle then rotates in reverse direction (usually, but, not exclusively, upward) to its' original position, allowing the lever arm to lower, allowing the flapper to lower- and re-seal the opening. This permits water to refill the securely sealed reservoir tank to the desired level-making the toilet ready for its' next cycle of use.